The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0069’.
‘CIFZ0069’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar is a medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a small sized (1.5 inch) flower, red-bronze decorative flower color and a natural season response in late September to mid-October.
‘CIFZ0069’ originated from ‘CIFZ0031’, a stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in December of 2015 in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIFZ0069’ was selected from the resulting population on Mar. 8, 2016 in Gilroy, Calif.
The female parent was the variety ‘CIFZ0031’, U.S. Pat. No. 23,924.
When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0069’ is/has:
a similar flower type with a bit smaller flower size but darker bronze/almost red flower color versus orange of ‘CIFZ0031’.a couple days slower in blackcloth response and natural season responsethan ‘CIFZ0031’.has a similar plant habit and similar or a bit smaller overall plant size than ‘CIFZ0031’.
As ‘CIFZ0069’ is a mutant plant, there is no male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0069’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2016 in Gilroy, Calif.